When Life Goes into Song
by Rain Can't Hurt Eponine
Summary: An evil mutant named Kareoke plans to take over the world by making everyone break intosong and she starts with the XMen! Hmm... Think of it as an all X-Men music video. [I'm taking quits on this story for now. Maybe I'll write more. Who knows?]
1. Heart Attack

disclaimer:i own everything.....exept for what i don't own....which is   
  
everything.....in this chappy they will magicly break into song singing   
  
"heart attack" by sum 41....kk,on with the fic.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ficcy*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was 8:00 am as Kitty and her roomate Rogue woke up to the sound of the   
  
annoying alarm clock.After a good 40 seconds of struggling to find the off   
  
button Rogue had finally shut the damn thing up.  
  
(Yay!Heres the good part!!!Now their all gonna break out into song without   
  
knowing it...kk here we go!!!!!^^)  
  
Rogue:Remember when there was nothing else to do, but lie and bed and,   
  
wonder how it was always up to you, and no one else and,  
  
Kitty:Early mornings, made by warnings, what's the point of the alarm that   
  
I'm ignoring?  
  
Rogue gets out of bed and looks out the window.  
  
Rogue:It's evan raining,I'm not complaining, but waking up is hard to do   
  
so,  
  
Both:Turn my head its back to bed with no delay, can't be bothered by the   
  
phone ten times a day, Why get up my morning doesn't even start till two.  
  
Forget reality waking up is hard to do.  
  
They both get their clothes and head twoards the shower.While doing so,  
  
they walk by Kurt and Evan.  
  
Kurt:Remember vhen ve vould hang out every day, and ve vould rather,Not be   
  
told vhat to do or what to say, Cause nothing mattered.  
  
Evan nodded and yawned while they both made their way to the kitchen.  
  
Evan:Never boring with slept in mornings, not ashamed of bad habits that   
  
I'm forming.Its not important if days are shortened, I can't make time when  
  
nothings new,Cause waking up is hard to do so,  
  
Both:Turn my head its back to bed with no delay, can't be bothered by the   
  
phone ten times a day, Why get up my morning doesn't even start till two.  
  
Forget reality waking up is hard to do.  
  
They both ate their breakfast and are headed out the door with their back   
  
packs on and meet up with Kitty,Rogue,Scott,and Jean and got into Scott's   
  
car.  
  
Scott:What's a day when it all ends up the same, and lasts forever?Can't   
  
complain when there's nothing there to blame, and things can't be better.  
  
Jean:Summer evenings, teenage grievings, got no problem with the life that   
  
I've been leading.  
  
Rogue and Kitty:No concentration on hesitation,   
  
Evan and Kurt:I can't make time when nothings new,   
  
Jean and Scott:Cause waking up is hard to do so!  
  
All:Turn my head its back to bed with no delay, can't be bothered by the   
  
phone ten times a day, Why get up my morning doesn't even start till two.  
  
Forget reality waking up is hard to do.  
  
Scott pulls into the school parking lot and everyone gets out.They all walk   
  
too their classes and sit down 5 seconds before the first bell rings.  
  
Rogue and Kitty are in homeroom and Rogue passes a note to Kitty.  
  
It said:"That was strange wasn't it?" Kitty wrote back and gave it to Rogue.  
  
"I know but i liked it...I wonder what song were gonna do next..." Rogue   
  
looked at Kitty as a smile crossed her face.'I wonder' she mouthed.Kitty   
  
smiled too and went back to her work.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TBC*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
i know,i know,very strange....it came in a dream....i don't think anyones   
  
done it before....correct me if im wrong...R+R!!!!!!!!!give me ideas for   
  
what songs i could use next!give me when and where!!!feedback people,feedback!!!  
  
Review or phsycotic ninja monkeys will kill you in your sleep!!!!!!!kk,see   
  
ya soon!!!flamers,i wuv ya too!!!  
  
  
  
Sincerely,Evil Kitty Kat From Hell ^^ 


	2. Bad Reputation

disclaimer thingy:nothings mine.happy?  
  
in this chappy your gonna find out why their all singing!!!!this time tabby  
  
and rogue are gonna sing "bad reputation" by joan jett.kk,fic time ^^!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ficcy*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a cold stormy night and everyone was asleep.Everyone that is exept for   
  
a being in a dark damp cave.Evil laughter was heard from the cave.Lets take  
  
a peak inside,shall we?Inside the cave there is a middle aged women looking  
  
at a TV screen of some sort."MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!I WILL SOON TAKE OVER THE   
  
WORLD BY MAKING EVERYONE GO INTO SONG!!!!!I'M SO EVIL!!!!!MUHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
I'VE HAD THIS DREAM FOR A WHILE AND NOW IT'S GONNA COME TRUE!!!!PEOPLE   
  
MADE FUN OF ME WHEN I TOLD THEM MY PLAN BUT SOON THEY WILL BOW DOWN TO ME,  
  
FOR I AM THE POWERFUL MUTANT,KAREOKE!!!!!MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!"She sat   
  
down in front of the screen and started to watch."I shall start with those   
  
pitiful mutant at the Xavier institute and then move to the Brotherhood,and  
  
then the world!!!!!!!!!With my power to make people brake into song with no  
  
control and sing the songs that match their moods,I shall be sure to be   
  
ruler of all humanity!!!!!!"The mutant woman, now claiming herself Kareoke,  
  
watched the screen intently as it focused once again on the students of   
  
the institute.  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
They were still in school,the period right before lunch was almost over and   
  
Rogue and Tabby were most eager to get to the lunch room.  
  
Teacher:Rogue, do you have your home work today?  
  
Rogue:Huh,oh.Um, I didn't feel like doing it last night so I don't got it,  
  
sorry to disapoint ya.  
  
She held back laghter as the teacher glared at her.  
  
Teacher:Miss Smith,you did do your homework last night didn't you?  
  
Tabby looked up from her desk and held out some papers.  
  
Tabby:Yeah I got it right here.  
  
She handed the teacher her homework and sat back down  
  
grinning.  
  
Teacher:Thank you Tabith-*BOOM*  
  
The teacher was cut of by the paper exploding in her hand.Tabby had made a   
  
bomb and put it on the paper while the teacher wasn't looking.Her and   
  
Rogue both burst out laughing hystericly.  
  
Teacher:Both of you!Detention after scool today!!!  
  
The bell rang and everybody walked out of the class room twoards the lunch  
  
room.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Mean while at the cave:  
  
Kareoke:NOW TIME TOO WORK MY MAGIC MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
-----------------------  
  
Back at the scool:  
  
Rogue and Tabby walked down the hall together on their way to lunch.They  
  
had become good friends lately.  
  
Tabby:Did you see the look an her face?  
  
Rogue:I know!It was priceless!I love getting on her bad side!  
  
Suddenly they both felt they overwhelming urge to sing what they felt right  
  
then.(SONG TIME!)  
  
Tabby:I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation!You're living in the past it's a   
  
new generation!  
  
Rogue:A girl can do what she wants to do and that's  
  
What I'm gonna do!  
  
Both:I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation!  
  
Rogue:An' I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation!  
  
Never said I wanted to improve my station!  
  
Tabby:An' I'm only doin' good  
  
When I'm havin' fun  
  
An' I don't have to please no one!  
  
They both walk into the lunchroom,steal some food and sit down.  
  
Both:An' I don't give a damn  
  
'Bout my bad reputation!Not me!NOT ME!  
  
Tabby:I don't give a damn  
  
'Bout my reputation!  
  
I've never been afraid of any deviation!  
  
Rogue:An' I don't really care  
  
If ya think I'm strange  
  
I ain't gonna change!  
  
Both:An' I'm never gonna care  
  
'Bout my bad reputation!Not me!NOT ME!  
  
They both get up and throw their food away then leave the lunch room.  
  
Both:Hello boys!  
  
They both walk up to two boys and push them down.  
  
Rogue:An' I don't give a damn  
  
'Bout my reputation!  
  
The world's in trouble  
  
There's no communication!  
  
Tabby:An' everyone can say  
  
What they want to say  
  
It never gets better anyway!  
  
Both:So why should I care  
  
'Bout a bad reputation anyway?  
  
Oh no, not me!  
  
Oh no, not me!  
  
Rogue:I don't give a damn 'bout my bad reputation!  
  
You're living in the past  
  
It's a new generation!  
  
Tabby:An' I only feel good  
  
When I got no pain  
  
An' that's how I'm gonna stay!  
  
Both:An' I don't give a damn  
  
'Bout my bad reputation!Oh no, not me!  
  
Oh no, not me!NOT ME NOT ME!!!!!!!!  
  
They both walked into their next class and sat down.Then it both hit them.  
  
Tabby:What just happened?  
  
Rogue:Ah dunno.The same thing happened this morning.  
  
Tabby:That was kinda cool,in a strange way.  
  
Rogue:Yeah,Ah know what your sayin.  
  
They both started working on their papers humming the tune of "Bad Reputation."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TBC*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
howdya like?well,it's not as good as the first but it was ok.R+R pls!Luv ya!  
  
x grls- thanks alot for the Kareoke idea!Luv it!  
  
Little Pyro Girl-thanks for the nice review!I try my best! 


	3. I'm Just A Girl

disclaimer:  
  
Rogue:Evil doesn't own anything!  
  
Kitty:Like,yeah,if she did,like,she would be,like,toatally,rich and she would kill the   
  
annoying valley girl-HEY!WHO WRITES THIS STUFF?  
  
(jus kidding kitty,ya know i luv ya!)  
  
Jean:I'M A PRISSY BITCH!WWWWWEEEEEEEEE!  
  
Evil:Yes Jean,we all know that.I don't own anything like my fellow southern   
  
belle just said so don't sue.X-men is Marvels,and the song "Just A Girl"   
  
is No Doubt's.Kk,fic time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ficcy*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kareoke:Hhhmm....They seem to like it....IT ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE THAT  
  
DAMNIT!LETS SEE HOW THEY LIKE IT NOW!  
  
She pushed a button and watched the TV screen.It focused on The mansion.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
The boys,(Kurt,Evan,Remy,Bobby,Sam,and Ray),were all outside playing basket   
  
ball when the girls,(Rogue,Kitty,Amara,Rhane,Tabby,and Jubilee), walked up to   
  
them.  
  
Kitty:Like let us play!  
  
Rogue:Yeah,we have nothing to do.Boys against girls.  
  
Kurt:Vhat do you mean?Girls can't play.  
  
Evan:Yeah,go give each other makeovers or something,were busy.  
  
Rogue:What did you say?  
  
She started to pull of her gloves.  
  
Amara:Girls can play too!   
  
Rhane:Shes right!If you can play,so can we!  
  
Ray:Girls aren't supposed to play,it's against their code!  
  
Tabby:We have no code!Were just as capable off playing as you!  
  
Rogue:Nevah mind girls.Lets go fahnd (find) somethan else ta do.We don' need  
  
them!  
  
With that the girls turned around and walked away.But little did they know,  
  
Kareoke was about to strike again.(Song song time!^^)  
  
Kitty:Take this pink ribbon off my eyes,I'm exposed,and it's no big surprise!  
  
Jubilee:Don't you think I know Exactly where I stand This world is forcing me   
  
To hold your hand!  
  
Rogue:'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me,Don't let me out of your sight!  
  
Rhane:I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite So don't let me have any rights!  
  
All:Oh...I've had it up to here!   
  
They all went to the garage and hopped into Rogue's black Porche convertable,  
  
(thats wut i invision her havin!)and drove off.  
  
Tabby:The moment that I step outside,So many reasons For me to run and hide!  
  
Amara:I can't do the little things I hold so dear,'Cause it's all those   
  
little things That I fear !  
  
Jubilee:'Cause I'm just a girl I'd rather not be, 'Cause they won't let me drive   
  
Late at night!  
  
Rogue:*Stops singing*Thats because you don't have a license,smart one.  
  
Jubilee just glared at her.  
  
Kitty:Ahem.*Singing again*I'm just a girl,Guess I'm some kind of freak   
  
'Cause they all sit and stare With their eyes!  
  
Rogue:I'm just a girl,Take a good look at me,Just your typical prototype!  
  
All: Oh...I've had it up to here!Oh...am I making myself clear?   
  
Rhane:I'm just a girl,  
  
Amara:I'm just a girl in the world...   
  
Tabby:That's all that you'll let me be!   
  
Amara:I'm just a girl, living in captivity,Your rule of thumb Makes me worry   
  
some!  
  
Tabby:I'm just a girl, what's my destiny? What I've succumbed to Is making me   
  
numb.  
  
Rhane:I'm just a girl, my apologies!What I've become is so burdensome!  
  
Jubilee:I'm just a girl, lucky me!Twiddle-dum there's no comparison!  
  
Kitty:Oh...I've had it up to,  
  
Rogue:Oh...I've had it up to,  
  
All:Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh...I've had it up to here!  
  
Rogue parks her car and the all get out.They stand outside of the mall for a minute,  
  
but then walk inside,smiling.Then they stop dead in their tracks.  
  
Amara:.........What was that?  
  
Kitty:Wow,it like,happened again.....Strange......  
  
Rhane:I wonder whos doing this.  
  
They all just shrugged it of and walk into Macys.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TBC~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok i liked that one better than the last one but im still not sure about the first   
  
one.its probobly still winning so far.newayz,R+R!i need ideaz!i need reveiws!  
  
must have feedback!review or the muffin man's evil twin,the pancake guy,will  
  
haunt you in yer sleep.k,im done.wuv ya!PEACE! 


	4. All the Things She Said

disclaimer:  
  
Rogue:Evil does not own anything!She don't wanna be sued so don't sue her!  
  
Kitty:This chappy is for all you Jean and Scott haters!Cause everyone knows  
  
Evil hates both of them!  
  
Rogue:Yeah me and Kitty are her faves just so you know.  
  
Jean:I,Jean Grey the Prissy Bitch along with my anal full of it boyfriend Scott,  
  
Will be singing TATU's "All the Things She Said",cause I'm so totally lesbie,  
  
Scott:AND I'M REALLY A WOMAN!!!!!!WOOHOO!!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ficcy*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Jean is doing her homework in the living room when Scott walks in.)  
  
Scott:Hey Jean.  
  
Jean:Hey Scott.  
  
Scott:Mind if I sit down?  
  
Jean:Not at all.  
  
Scott sat down next to her.  
  
Jean:Do you mind,I need some help on this problem.  
  
Scott:Sure.  
  
Scott helped her on her homework and at 12:00 she was finally done.They both went up stairs into   
  
their rooms.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Kareoke:Hhhhmmmm.....Lets see whats I can do here...........  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Jean:All the things she said,All the things she said,Running through my head,Running through my   
  
head,Running through my head,All the things she said All the things she said Running through my   
  
head Running through my head All the things she said.   
  
Jean went into the bathroom and was brushing her teeth.She was finished and she walked into her   
  
room and put her pajamas on.   
  
Jean:This is not enough ...Oh oh....This is not enough !!!  
  
She turned the TV then sat in her bed.  
  
Jean:I'm in serious shit, I feel totally like lost If I'm asking for help it's only because Being with you,   
  
has opened my eyes Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise? I keep asking myself, wondering   
  
how,I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and   
  
me Nobody else so we can be free!Nobody else so we can be free!  
  
Jean looked at a picture of her and Scott that was on her night stand.  
  
Jean:All the things she said,All the things she said,Running through my head,Running through my   
  
head,Running through my head!All the things she said,All the things she said,Running through my   
  
head,Running through my head,All the things she said! This is not enough,Oh oh, This   
  
is not enough!   
  
Jean got up and turned off the TV.She walked out of her room down the hall for Scott's.  
  
Jean:All the things she said,All the things she said,All the things she said,All the things she said   
  
All the things she said,All the things she said,All the things she said!!!!!  
  
She kept walking down the hall,bottle of wisky in hand,of course.Can't live without it,can we Jean?   
  
Jean:And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed They say it's my fault but I want her so much   
  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain Come in over my face, wash away all the shame When   
  
they stop and stare - don't worry me 'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me I can try to   
  
pretend, I can try to forget But it's driving me mad, going out of my head!!!!  
  
Jean took a sip of her drink,and kept on walking.  
  
Jean: All the things she said,All the things she said,Running through my head,Running through my   
  
head,Running through my head!All the things she said,All the things she said,Running through my   
  
head,Running through my head,All the things she said! This is not enough,Oh oh, This   
  
is not enough!   
  
Jean got ever closer too his,(are you really positivley sure that he is?),room.  
  
Jean:Mother looking at me Tell me what do you see? Yes, I've lost my mind!Daddy looking at me   
  
Will I ever be free? Have I crossed the line?   
  
Jean walked up to his door grabbed the handle and slowly turned it and pushed the door open.  
  
Jean:(quietly)All the things she said,All the things she said,Running through my head,Running through my   
  
head,Running through my head!All the things she said,All the things she said,Running through my   
  
head,Running through my head,All the things she said! This is not enough,Oh oh, This   
  
is not enough!  
  
She crept ever so slowly to his bed,but then realized he wasn't there.Then she felt a hand on her   
  
shoulder.  
  
Scott:(speaking)Jean,I gotta tell you something...I'M A WOMAN!!!!!  
  
Jean:(speaking)AND I'M A LESBO!!!!LETS RUNAWAY TOGETHER AND NEVER COME   
  
BACK!!!!!!   
  
Scott:YES LETS GO AND BE LESBIES TOGETHER!!!!!!  
  
They both runaway and never come back again.But Jean was too drunk to remember what happened.  
  
(YAY!!!FINALLY THEIR GONE!!!WOO HOO!!!)  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Kareoke:.......o.O.......*cough*........ok........  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TBC*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok howdya like it?i hate scott and jean so i wrote this one.i personally think it sux but bear with me  
  
i need to get my hatred out!ok i need those song ideas for wolvie so R+R!!!!Wuv ya!  
  
PEACE!!!! 


	5. Bathwater

disclaimer:nope i don't own the song 'bathwater' by no doubt,and i dont own x-men evo.go ahead try and sue me.you won't get  
  
more than a couple cents,some lint,and an old rubberband.ok fic time.p.s.sry for the wait,my internet has been fucked up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ficcy*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rogue walked down the hall very slowly.She had been doing alot of thinking lately.Thinking about how much she hated her life.  
  
Thinking about how she could never have a real relationship with anyone.She couldn't touch anyone and that was that.She knew it   
  
all too well.She held the bundle of clothes in her arms tightly as a tear trickled down her face.She quickly wiped it away as   
  
a familier voice startled her.  
  
Remy:Bonjour chere.  
  
She blushed slightly as she looked at his atire.He had nothing on exept a  
  
towle wrapped around his waist.  
  
Rogue:Hi Remy.  
  
She was still blushing a tiny bit.Remy chuckled at this.The Rogue,blushing.Now that was something that you didn't see everyday.  
  
He smirked and walked away,down the hall,into his room,leaving Rogue standing there,cheeks now a bright red.She walked into the  
  
bathroom where Remy had just been.(A/N:I know there is a girl's bathroom and a boys bathroom,but read the lyrics people,I had   
  
to do it.)She closed the door and threw her clothes on the floor.She noticed that he hadn't drained the water from the bath   
  
he had just taken.She decided she would not waste her time draining then filling it back up again,so she went ahead and hopped  
  
in.The water was still hot.She layed back and closed her eyes.Images of Remy filled her head.When she had first came to the   
  
institute,she had a litle crush on Scott.It was a crush,and that was all.She knew he loved Jean and she loved him.But when   
  
Remy came to the school,everything changed.She gave up all hope for Scott,and grew close to Remy.She thought he was the only   
  
man for her,in fact,she knew he was.But she also knew that it could never be.Why would a hot,smart,caring guy like him,want  
  
a girl like her?She couldn't even touch!He had a choice of any girl he wanted,because they were all over him.The now familiar  
  
feeling of the overwhelming urge to sing what she felt right then came over her.She opened her eyes and tried to keep her   
  
mouth closed but she couldn't.(hint,hint,if u already didn't notice the singing is about ta start,k,just thought i'd let ya   
  
know ^^.)  
  
Rogue:You and your museum of lovers.A precius collection,your housed in your covers.My simpleness threatened by my own   
  
addmission.  
  
She sank lower into the water.  
  
Rogue:And the bags are much too heavy,in my insucure condision.My pregnant mind is fat full of envy again!  
  
She relaxed a little more and let the water take her.  
  
Rogue:But I still love to wash in your old bathwater Love to think that you couldn't love another,I can't help it...you're my   
  
kind of man!  
  
Rogue didn't want anything more than to be with this perfect guy.But she couldn't.  
  
Rogue:Wanted and adored by attractive women.Bountiful selection at your discretion,I know I'm diving into my own destruction!  
  
So why do we choose the boys that are naughty?I don't fit in so why do you want me?And I know I can't tame you...but I just   
  
keep trying!  
  
She chuckled to herself at the words she just sung.Was that how she really felt?She was not sure,but for once,she thought she  
  
might really understand the feeling of true love.  
  
Rogue:'Cause I love to wash in your old bathwater,Love to think that you couldn't love another!I'm on your list with all your   
  
other women.But I still love to wash in your old bathwater.You make me feel like I couldn't love another!I can't help it...you're   
  
my kind of man!  
  
Yes.She knew what she was feeling now.She WAS feeling love.But it was love that could never be.  
  
Rogue:Why do the good girls always want the bad boys?  
  
Rogue washed her hair and body,then sat up and stepped out of the tub.She grabbed a towel and began drying herself.  
  
Rogue:So I pacify problems with kisses and cuddles.Diligently doubtful through all kinds of trouble.Then I find myself choking   
  
on all my contradictions!'Cause I still love to wash in your old bathwater,Love to think that you couldn't love another.Share   
  
a toothbrush...you're my kind of man!I still love to wash in your old bathwater,Make me feel like I couldn't love another!  
  
I can't help it...you're my kind of man!!!!!  
  
She put on her clothes and hung her towel up.  
  
Rogue:No I can't help myself,I can't help myself!I still love to wash in your old bathwater!  
  
She walked up to the bath tub and reached down to pull the plug.She waited until the last bit of water drained.Then she walked  
  
out the door,and headed twoards her room.But little did she know,Remy was outside the door,listening the WHOLE time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TBC*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
i actually think this one is pretty damn good.tell me if u think otherwise.like i said,this might seem like it's leading too   
  
no romyness wut-so-ever,but it's not.its only the first step twoard their realationship.ok,let me know wut u think,k?luv ya!  
  
  
  
PEACE!!!!!! 


	6. Your Horoscope For Today

ok, i luv this chappy! sry 4 not updating in like 4evr, but i've been busy. but since you've been so patient, i've decided 2 make this chappy extra special! thats right, i think this will be the funniest chappy yet! so here it is.  
  
Chapter 7: "Your Horoscope For Today" By: Weird Al Yancovic  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Ficcy*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Saturday morning, and everyone in the X-Mansion had been up for a while. The Prof. had been acting strange lately, but no one really knew what was going on with him. They just shrugged it off and decided it was nothing.   
  
But little did they know, something strange was going on indeed.  
  
---------------------Prof.'s Office--------------------  
  
Prof. X: *Talking on the phone* Ah yes, Leo? Well lets see. The stars say that today you will get diognosed with cancer, and die by the end of the month. That will be $5.00, how would you like to pay that?..... Mastercard? Oh I'm sorry but we only take Visa..... Ok, send me a check then. Good bye!  
  
He hung up the phone, only to hear it ring once again.  
  
Prof. X: Charels Xavier's Psykick Hotline, how may I help you?..... Todays horoscope?....... Tarus you say?.... Well, the position of Jupiter says a loved one will die at 7:00 P.M. tomorrow night..... $5.00.... No, only Visa. Ok, then, have a great evening! Goodbye!  
  
He once again hung up the phone.  
  
Prof. X: It seems my psykick hotline is a success. *Evil Grin*. And the children think I inherated all this money, HA! Well, what they don't know won't hurt them!   
  
And with that he wheeled out of his office and into the hallway.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kareoke: A psykick is he? Well lets see what happens when his precious liitle X-Men find this out, MWAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!  
  
She pressed a button and began to watch.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
While the Professer was making his way down the stairs, he felt a strange feeling come over him. He wodered what it was but then realized what it must be, according to the recent rumors from his students about magicly starting to sing out of nowhere. He started to hear an unfimiliar tune in his head, and unluckily for him, Bobby walked by just as he started to sing.  
  
PX: Aquarius,here's travel in your future when your tongue freezes to the back of a speeding bus! Fill that void in your life by playing Whack-A-Mole seventeen hours a day!  
  
Bobby: *Speaking* :What in the...... OH NO!!! I MUST SAVE MY TOUNGE!! THE HORROR OF THE WHACK-A-MOLE!!! THE HORROR!!!!!  
  
The prof made his way to Kurt, who was in the kitchen stuffing himself.  
  
PX: Pisces,Try to avoid any Virgos or Leos with the Ebola virus! You are the tru Lord of the Dance, no matter what those idiots at work say!   
  
Kurt:*Speaking* Huh? I'm the Lord of dance? COOL!!!!! *Starts to do "The Kurt" dance while the Prof. headed twoards Kitty in the living room with Evan*  
  
PX:(To Kitty) Aries, the look on your face will be priceless when you find that forty pound watermelon in your colon! Trade toothbrushes with an albino dwarf, then give a hickey to Meryl Streep!  
  
Kitty:*Speaking* :...The Hell? MY TOOTHBRUSH, I TELL YOU, MINE!!!!! STAY BACK!!!!!  
  
PX:(To Evan) Taurus, You will never find tru happiness - what you gonna do, cry about it? The stars predict tomorrow you'll wake up, do a bunch of stuff, and then go back to sleep!  
  
Evan: *Speaking* WHAT?!?! NO HAPPINESS?!?! EVER?!!? WAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!!!!  
  
PX: That's your horoscope for today! That's your horoscope for today! That's your horoscope for today! That's your horoscope for today!  
  
He left the room with Kitty screaming and Evan crying. He went off to Amara, who was outside playing some one-on-one with Tabby.  
  
PX: (To Amara) Gemini, Your birthday party will be ruined once again by your explosive flatulence! Your love life will run into trouble when your fiance hurls a javelin through your chest!  
  
Amara: *Speaking* But my birthday isn't until 6 months! I have a fiance? A javelin? My chest? Wait a sec... OH NO!!! I'M GONNA DIE!!! SAVE ME!!!!  
  
PX:(To Tabby) Cancer, The position of Jupiter says you should spend the rest of the week face down in the mud! Try not to shove a roll of duct tape up your nose while taking your driver's test!  
  
Tabby: Mud? Why? Wait, hold on..... My drivers test is tomorrow!!! MUST ESCAPE THE DUCT TAPE!!! AHHHHHH!!!  
  
Prof. X paid no attention to this because he had already come back inside and was searching for Ororo. When he did finally find her walking down the hall, he grabbed her to the side and started to sing once more.  
  
PX: Leo, Now is not a good time to photocopy your butt and staple it to your boss's face, oh no! Eat a bucket of tuna-flavored pudding, then wash it down with a gallon of strawberry Quik!  
  
Ororo: *Speaking* We have a copyer? Tuna-flavored pudding, Yuck! Have you gone insane?  
  
But the Prof. was not there to hear that because he was already down in the med-lab with Beast. (A/N: oooohhhhh, he's MAGIC!!!)  
  
Beast:*speaking* Oh, hello Charles! Can I help you with anyth--  
  
PX:*cutting him off* Virgo, All Virgos are extremely friendly and intelligent - except for you! Expect a big surprise today when you wind up with your head impaled on a stick!  
  
Beast:*speaking* What?!?!? I'm not intelligent?!?!? What do you mean?!?!? My head??!?! OH NO!!!! SAVE ME!!!! SAVE MY HEAD!!!!!  
  
Gambit, Rogue, Logan, and Jubilee had walked in to see what all the rackett was all about, and also to escape the mayhem that was taking place upstairs.  
  
Gambit: You guys should see it up there-- Oh no! Hank, not you too!!! Whats going on , Professer?  
  
PX: That's your horoscope for today! That's your horoscope for today! That's your horoscope for today! That's your horoscope for today!  
  
Jubilee:*speaking* What the...  
  
PX: Now you may find it inconceivable or at the very least a bit unlikely that the relative position of the planets and the stars could have a special deep significance or meaning that exclusively applies to only you, but let me give you my assurance that these forcasts and predictions are all based on solid, scientific, documented evidence, so you would have to be some kind of moron not to reaize that every single one of them is absolutely true! Where was I?  
  
The rest of them just stared wide eyed, apart from Beast, who was running around yelling, screaming, and flailing his arms everywhere.  
  
PX: (To Gambit) Libra, A big promotion is just around the corner....For someone much more talented that you! Laughter is the very best medicine, remember that when your appendix bursts next week!  
  
Gambit: OH NO!!! MY APENDICS!!! AHHHHH!!!!  
  
He joined Beast and the others up stairs.  
  
PX: (To Rogue) Scorpio, Get ready for an unexpected trip when you fall screaming from an open window! Work a little harder on improving your low self-esteem, you stupid freak!  
  
Rogue:*speaking* Hey! Thats not nice! How would you like it if I went around calling *you* a stupid freak, huh? And I have a high self-esteem, thank you very much! I highly doubt I'm gonna fall out of an open window anytime soon!  
  
PX: (to Logan) Sagittarius, All your friends are laughing behind your back, so kill them! Take down all those naked pictures of Ernest Borgnine you've got hanging in your den!  
  
Logan:*speaking* Huh? What pictures? Who the Hell is Ernest Borgnine? And no friends of mine better be making fun of me! I will kill them, thank you very much!  
  
PX: (To Jubilee) Capricorn, The stars say that you're an exciting and wonderful person, but you know they're lying! If I were you, I'd lock my doors and windows and never never never never never leave my house again!  
  
Jubilee:*speaking* Hey! Their not lying! I am a wonderful exiting person, tank you very much!  
  
PX: That's your horoscope for today! That's your horoscope for today! That's your horoscope for today! That's your horoscope for today!   
  
That's your horoscope for today! That's your horoscope for today! That's your horoscope for today-ay-ay-ay-ay-ay! That's your horoscope for today!  
  
By then, everyone had left the med-lab and the Prof. was all alone. He wasn't singing anymore, thank God, and everything was quiet.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kareoke:......o.O........... crazy people.  
  
-----------------------------X-Mansion-----------------------------------  
  
(Later that day)  
  
Xavier sat in his office sipping coffee and watching the news.  
  
News Reporter: A local resident has been diognosed with cancer, and has been said to be dead by the end of this month. In other news, another resident died today around 7:00 P.M. or so, and her son claims that a psykick saw this in the position of Jupiter.  
  
Xavier turned off his TV and wheeled himself down the hall. While doing so, he saw Jubilee locking herself in her room, Logan ripping a bunch of naked pictures of Ernest Borgnine off his wall, and Ororo sitting on the copier photo-copying her ass while eating tuna-flavored pudding.  
  
He made his way downstairs and looked out the window. There he saw: Rogue falling out of her window screaming, Gambit's apendix bursting out, Beasts head impaled on a stick, Tabby taking her drivers test while sticking duct tape up her nose, Sam hurling a javelin through Amara's chest, Evan waking up, doing some stuff, then going back to sleep, Kitty trading toothbrushes with an albino dwarf then giving a hicky to Meryl Streep, who appered out of nowhere, Kurt dancing around like a crazy monkey, and Bobby playing Whack-A-Mole while his tounge was frozen to the back of a bus.   
  
He smiled.  
  
PX: I hate to say I told you so.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*TBC*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
ok, did u like it? i thought it wuz real funny! no, none of them r dead, so don't think beast, rogue, and gambit wont be in the next chappy, cause they will. i wuz just having sum fun. k, R/R!!!  
  
Dark Rogue13  
  
p.s. yes, i did change my user name. it is now Dark Rogue13, as it used 2 be Evil Kitty Kat From Hell. k, PEACE!!!! 


End file.
